


Aspettando il Cell Game

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’ho scritta sulle note di Cuori di strada di Paolo Meneguzzi.Cosa facevano i rispettivi personaggi nel periodo pre e durante il Cell-game, ma comunque sempre prima degli scontri.





	Aspettando il Cell Game

Aspettando il Cell game

Gohan chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, allargò le braccia e le strofinò sul terreno, le dita si sporcarono di fango e un po’ di terriccio gli finì sotto le unghie lattee. Inspirò, sentendo odore di erba umida e gli steli verdi mossi dal vento gli sbatterono contro le gote solleticandogliele. 

L’umidità gli impregnava la maglia e un filo d’erba s’incastrò nella cerniera chiusa. 

Goku incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e osservò una nuvola passare sullo sfondo azzurro del cielo. I capelli biondi di entrambi ondeggiavano mossi dalla brezza e una grossa ciocca sbatté contro la guancia dell’uomo.

< Il cell game si sta avvicinando > pensò.

“Secondo te un giorno potremo vivere in pace?” domandò Gohan. La voce infantile risuonò leggermente stridula.

“Urca, un giorno secondo me ci saranno i fiori nei cannoni. Dobbiamo solo combattere per quel giorno, figliolo” rispose il padre con voce roca.

< Spero solo di non doverti lasciare il peso di combattere tu contro quel mostro > rifletté.

_ Chichi chiuse gli occhi, sorrise e piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare le ciocche more ai lati del viso. Dimenò un cucchiaio e scoccò un bacio verso il marito, il vento le faceva aderire i vestiti al corpo. La pelle nivea era arrossata sulle gote e un grembiule le stringeva i fianchi. _

_ “Ti amo Goku” sussurrò. Il viso della donna divenne fumoso e sullo sfondo nero apparve il viso sorridente di Crilin. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte pelata su cui spiccavano i senti punti. _

_ “Non ce la saremmo cavata senza di te” sussurrò e la voce gli tremò. Scomparve inghiottito dall’oscurità, il viso di Bulma apparve al suo posto. Una ciocca dei capelli azzurri a caschetto le finì davanti a un’iride color del cielo. _

_ “Posso sempre contare su di te amico mio” disse. Si sentì in sottofondo la risata di Yamcha e intravide il viso di Thenshinan. _

Goku sospirò e si leccò le labbra.

< So cosa vuol dire portare questo peso > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e avvertì delle fitte al petto.

< Questa nuova minaccia è come sempre colpa mia. Le attiro come mosche > rifletté.

************************************************************

Il tendone della veranda tremava e il meccanismo metallico a cui era collegato cigolò, il rumore era quasi del tutto coperto dal brusio delle persone e dai rumori delle macchine che venivano dalla strada. Mirai Trunks appoggiò le gambe sulla sedia a sdraio e si passò la mano tra i capelli violetti.

_ Il maestro Gohan sorrise, si spostò di lato evitando un pugno del ragazzino. La manica arancione della tuta sventolava al vento, si spostò ancora facendola oscillare. Colpì il ragazzino con un’onda d’aria alla schiena e lo guardò rotolare per terra. Gli camminò dietro, si piegò e chiuse gli occhi porgendogli la mano. _

_ “Devi ancora migliorare, piccolo” disse. Trunks avvampò, si mise in ginocchio sentendo i graffi sul corpo pulsare e la afferrò. _

“Allora come oggi, l’unica arma contro i cyborg sono il coraggio e la libertà, come mi ha insegnato il maestro” mormorò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e abbassò il capo, sospirando. Alzò il capo, sentì dei vagiti provenire dalla Capsule corporation e si massaggiò il petto.

“Spero solo che il mio essere andato avanti e indietro nel tempo possa salvare il futuro del me di questa dimensione” bisbigliò. Strinse un pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche e socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio duro.

“No, non devo sperare. Devo esserne convinto! Cambierò la storia” gridò deciso.

**********************************************************

“Su, su, non piangere tesorino mio” mormorò Bulma dolcemente. Si piegò verso la culla, il viso del neonato era arrossato. Prese il bambino tra le braccia e lo appoggiò al seno prosperoso. Trunks strinse gli occhi strillando più forte, dimenò i piccoli pugni chiusi e scalciò ripetutamente. La madre lo cullò ripetutamente.

“Oh bimbo mio, come faccio a tranquillizzarti se anche io sono angosciata” mormorò. Le iridi azzurre erano liquide e avvertiva il martellare irregolare del cuore nel suo petto rimbombarle nelle orecchie facendogliele fischiare. Le grida disperate del piccolo risuonarono nelle stanze.

“Se solo quegli sciocchi avessero sterminato il pericolo tre anni fa come avevo detto io, invece no! Scimmioni, hanno voluto metterci a rischio per forza solo per dimenar le mani. Altro che rispetto del libero arbitrio altrui” si lamentò con tono acido. Le lacrime rigavano il viso contratto del bambino. Bulma sospirò, piegò il capo e baciò la mano del neonato, guardando oscillare il ciuffetto violetto che usciva dal cappellino nero con le orecchie di gatto che indossava.

“Vedrai, andrà tutto bene. Il tuo papà tornerà a casa e capirà che ha un figlio stupendo” disse l’inventrice per consolarlo. Avanzò lungo la stanza continuando a cullare il piccolo.

“Presto avrai un annetto, non puoi fare il bimbo piagnucolone” mormorò la donna. Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò le scarpe.

< Quando parlo così sembro mia sorella[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1) > pensò.

**********************************************************

“Sembrano avere delle valide motivazioni. Cosa vogliono fare? Nemmeno io che sono il grande Mr. Satan sono convinto di riuscire a vincere” bisbigliò Mr. Satan. Alzò il capo facendo oscillare la sua capigliatura mora e riccia. Guardò le spalle di Cell, le sue ali e il capo allungato. Lo osservò fissare con un’iride rosata il gruppetto di sconosciuti al limitare del ring. L’uomo deglutì a vuoto e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Ah, ahi, che mal di pancia! Sto soffrendo immensamente! Che dolore, che peccato, che agonia! Come combatterò se sto così male?!” gridò. Appoggiò la schiena sudata contro la roccia dietro cui era nascosto, il viso era imperlato di sudore che gocciolava a terra e le narici gli fremevano.

“Cosa devo fare? La mia piccola Videl da casa si aspetta che suo padre salvi il mondo, ma non mi voglio cercare la morte come quel gruppetto di sciocchi” bofonchiò con voce inudibile.

*****************************************************

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, tenendo le braccia incrociate strette contro il petto muscoloso. La tuta nera gli aderiva al corpo in tensione e il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma dalle dense ciocche tipicamente saiyan. Teneva le gambe ritte e la schiena rigida. Osservò il cielo azzurro e digrignò i denti.

< Maledetta donna dai capelli di cielo! Devo pensare a vincere per il mio orgoglio e invece mi torna continuamente in mente quella gallina! Lei e quel mezzosangue che è la riprova di quanto io mi sia rammollito! > pensò mentalmente. Corrugò la fronte e abbassò le sopracciglia, soffiando dalle narici.

_ Bulma cullò Trunks, la camicia da notte le aderiva al corpo roseo e i corti capelli a caschetto azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Avanzò fino al letto, si girò e tornò indietro. Il neonato gorgogliò stringendo con le mani il bordo del vestito materno all’altezza del collo. Le iridi azzurre della madre e del Trunks del futuro brillavano riflettendo la luce lunare che entrava dalla finestra aperta. _

_ “Non credevo fossi così chiassoso da bambino” sussurrò Mirai Trunks. Bulma sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino. _

_ “Dispotico come tuo padre sin da piccolo, ma anche un bel ragazzo da grande” disse. Il giovane avvampò, sgranando gli occhi. Vegeta indietreggiò aderendo alla parete, socchiuse gli occhi continuando a fissarli, rimanendo nascosto dietro la spessa tenda. _

< Bah, sono diventato così sdolcinato che la mia mente riesce a farmi pensare solo che non m’interessa solo vincere. Voglio anche rimanere vivo per rivederli ancora così sereni > pensò.

************************************************

Chichi si scostò dallo schienale della sedia, incrociò le braccia e le appoggiò sul tavolo della cucina. Sentiva risuonare i versi degli uccelli provenienti dall’esterno e il rumore scoppiettante del fuoco nella loro stufa. Sentì suonare il telefono, alzò la sedia e la spostò all’indietro. Si alzò, si diresse all’apparecchio e si portò la cornetta al telefono.

“Pronto?” domandò con voce rauca, gli occhi le pizzicavano.

“Sto venendo a prenderti piccola mia. Alla Kame House avremo notizie più fresche” sentì la voce di Yuma dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Va bene papà” bisbigliò.

“Fatti trovare pronta” le raccomandò lo Stregone del toro. Seguì un click e il suono ritmico della linea telefonica. Chichi abbassò la cornetta tenendo il capo chino e sospirò. Si portò la mano alla pancia e strinse gli occhi. Sentì salire la nausea e le tempie le pulsavano.

“Il mio piccolo tesorino come starà? Oh Goku, perché lo devi portare con te in battaglia? Non è già abbastanza penoso per me rischiare di perdere te? Perché mi devi sempre far abbandonare anche dal mio piccolino?” domandò con voce stridula e bassa. Singhiozzò, strinse gli occhi e si appoggiò alla parete con il braccio. Fu scossa da una serie di tremiti e singhiozzò più forte.

“Lo so che lo proteggerai a costo della tua stessa vita, ma non voglio muoia, diventi un delinquente o cresca senza padre” biascicò.

****************************************************

Il mantello bianco oscillava dietro le spalle di Junior. Il namecciano osservò le iridi verde-acqua di Gohan, le labbra strette, le sopracciglia arcuate, il caschetto di capelli biondo-chiaro i cui ciuffi avevano la consistenza di tre dita.

< Ancora non ci credo sia diventato un vero uomo > pensò Junior. La punta aguzza delle orecchie verdi gli tremò sbattendo ripetutamente contro la stoffa del turbante che indossava.

_ “Signor Piccolo!” strillò il bambino. Dimenò la coda, teneva le mani appoggiate in terra e la testa gettata in terra. Il caschetto di capelli neri gli aderiva al viso, le guance erano solcate da rivoli di lacrime e gli occhi del bambino erano stretti. Il bambino gridò più forte, la bocca spalancata era grande due volte il normale. _

Junior sbuffò dal naso e abbassò lo sguardo.

< In ogni caso secondo me è tutta falsa. Va ancora protetto > rifletté.

<  _Ma_  sentiti. Sei così diverso dai giorni in cui eri il malvagio figlio di Al Satan, la mia controparte malvagia >. La voce del Supremo gli risuonò nella testa e una vena pulsò sulla fronte pelata di Junior, vicino a una delle antenne nascoste sotto il turbante.

< Taci > rispose mentalmente.

 Dai, che te le cerchi! Stai provando dispiacere persino per quel piccoletto pelato che non fa altro che frignare per l’assorbimento della cyborg 18 > s’intromise mentalmente la voce di Nail. 

Junior strinse le quattro dita affusolate della sua mano a pugno e le unghie aguzze lunghe due volte quelle umane si conficcarono nella sua pelle verde, facendo gocciolare del sangue violetto.

< Mi auguro vivamente che Vegeta stia passando le mie stesse sofferenze a causa di ravvedimenti vari > pensò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1)  Il Tory ha annunciato che Bulma ha una sorella maggiore.


End file.
